namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 17
This is Chapter 17 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Cover page: “About this..it isn’t so. It is too relaxing. That guy’s basketball shirt. I’m just trying to wear it a bit, and I hope everyone keep this a secret for me.” Narration: “It isn’t easy to change oneself.” A dark-colored ponytailed hair girl with glasses is quietly passes by the hallway. A guy, who is laughing with his friends, bumps into her. It made her drop her books. The guy says that it hurts. She timidly apologizes. Then, someone hands over her pencil case holder to her, and says that she dropped this. It is Shou. Just then, Yuki comes out of the room and tells him to quit being slow and hurry inside. Shou goes in and mentions about Yuki’s underwear showing. She angrily tells him that it is not, stop the sexual harassment and quickly sit down. Glasses girl blushes a bit and mutters, “..senpai..” Narration: “It is already in the middle of June. After the Kanto tournament, we did not have time to have a deep breath when the Interhigh preliminary games had started. For us, third years, this is the last summer.” Yuki posts a notice about their urgent need to find a new manager who is either in the first or second year. The job includes preparation for practice, sweeping, washing and procurement of materials. And, work is from 16-18:30. Some club members are surprised while the others are delighted over this. Tonomura tells her that it isn’t urgent for it isn’t like they are going to immediately retire in summer. Yuki says that she thinks that it is better to get the new manager have a lot of accumulated experience. Abe darkly objects to the idea because if it is some wanton and noisy sexy girl, then she will quickly fool around with Shou and occupy the activity room to do whatever they please like some non-stop kiss. Yuki felt gloomy for it happened between her and Shou. Abe shouts that it is because it is a steel girl like Yuki, who is the manager, that their public morals is maintained. Tonomura tells him to let it be, as long as it doesn’t influence the practice, being a bit unrestrained undisciplined doesn’t matter. Hitting Tonomura’s arm, Abe calls him stupid because he has a girlfriend so he doesn’t understand this kind of danger. Abe tearfully admits that he also wants a cute kouhai manager. Tonomura comforts him. While preparing to open her shoe locker, Yuki goes back into thinking about choosing the new manager and using enthusiasm as a criteria to it among the people who’ll gather tomorrow. Before she can pull open the locker door, Shou puts his hand over it and says that he also objects to it. She tells him to let go of his big hand so that she can open it. Shou tells her that they don’t need a new manager and states senpai's always remain the club before the preliminaries of the winter season competition Cup. Yuki tells him that there is a lot of work that she has to hand over. She changes the topic by asking him if he already gave Shizuka’s id back to him. Shou says no. Still trying to pull her locker open, she asks what he’s doing. He tells her forget it, he’ll go give it back himself and right now, Shizuka must have a headache looking for it. He lets go of the locker door which hit Yuki’s face because she was still pulling it open. Quickly walking away, Shou mutters over how Yuki kept on mentioning Shizuka. Holding her bumped head, Yuki thinks that she was careless for mentioning the name when she discovered a few days ago about Shou’s extremely senseless ‘jealousy’ and unfortunately, it targets Shizuka. Even if he is just letting his imagination going wild, but she cannot help but mind it. It is such a thorny problem. There was a scene of Shou volunteering to give the id back to Shizuka and Yuki kept on verifying that he will do it. During practice, a group of cute girls happily greet the boys, ‘yoroshiku’under your care to the staring club members. Yuki tells them that they are the new manager candidates and within two days from now, she wants everyone to simulate that they’ve entered the club by helping her finish the work. She tells them not to sit formally seiza or else, they won’t be able to run later on. So, she tells the girls to do a self-introduction starting from the first years. A cheerful girl exclaims that she is Kojima Yuri from 1-C. Next is the timid glasses girl who stutters that she is 1-B’s Himeno Himiko. The other girls giggle that her name is so strong. Abe asks Shou if she just said ‘HIMIKO’ Himiko’s name is 妃美子 and the one they are referring to is ‘卑弥呼’ According to wiki, she was a shaman queen of Yamataikoku in ancient Wa (Japan). This made Himiko uneasy but Yuki tells them to be quiet, next. While Himiko looks at her, Yuki thinks that even if she is uneasy with the result but she didn’t expect that there are so many people gathered in one day. She feels that this is the proof that their team is becoming stronger so she is confident over it will turn out well. Later on, Yuki is telling the candidates, to quickly wipe dry the floor and basketball that are covered with sweat and stain since this can cause accidents. Some girls weren’t listening for they are calling for Shou to look at them and to do a slam dunk. Yuki sees Shouji asking Hatori if his strength is only up to this point but Hatori says no, he can still continue. She thinks that on that side, they are engrossed in putting an act that their movements are so stiff. Holding a can with liquid while pinching her nose, a girl asks Yuki if this stinky thing is used to wipe the basketball. Yuki says no, that is floor wax. The girl spills some of the wax on the floor just when Himiko is coming inside with carrying a heavy pail of water. Just when Yuki is telling her not to move since she has to wipe it, Himiko already slips and spills all of the water. This prompts the girls to quickly excuse themselves that they are busy. The others are whining that they are hungry and bored. And, that night, tired Yuki lie with face down on her bed. She didn’t know that passing the job to someone else is this hard and it is quicker if she was the one who gave Shizuka’s id back. She plans to take full advantage of the Saturday afternoon practice tomorrow and she cannot just easily give up. The next day, Shou comes in the activity room and says that he knows this scene and has it worsen? Writing calligraphy with words ‘Keep calm’ same as before on a huge paper with a huge brush, Yuki asks what worsened and the practice today is in the afternoon so why is he here at 10am. Shou says that he is awake by 5 and he’s bored. what Shou meant as worsen is because what she’s writing now is huge compared to the one in chapter 1 He asks her if that is the cheering banner and it is too grand. She says of course, for the Interhigh preliminaries are only a week away. Wiping her perspiration, she says that even if it isn’t time to retire but she thinks that the summer competition Interhigh has a special meaning for everyone. She thinks that they can try out in that competition and the current them don’t have that many opportunities. It is quiet so she turns around to see Shou sleeping on the floor while using the bag as a pillow. She tries to wake him up for he’ll have muscle ache if he continues to sleep there. Thinking that he’s a kid, she doesn’t want to wake him since he is sleeping quietly yet she must..so she tries to wake him again. To her shock, Shou immediately holds on to her neck and says that he’s awake. While trying to free herself from the hold, she tells him to let go. He insists that there is no need for a new manager. She asks him what’s up with him since yesterday for always saying that and she doesn’t know his reason for it. Hugging her tightly, he says that it is because he really hates it that she leaving-whatever. Blushing Yuki thinks that’s cute but no, it isn’t, this kind of act they are currently doing isn’t cute at all. She tries to free herself again as she tells him that she still hasn’t retired. He pulls her down to kiss her when the door suddenly opens. It is Himiko asking what they are doing. While Yuki is holding both of Shou’s arms, Shou is about to tell her that he is Yuki but Yuki quickly says that it is a special defense training. Outside, Himiko helps Yuki hang the banner to dry. Yuki thinks that guy is dangerous for the health of her heart. She recalls that something like this had happened in the resting room during the Kanto preliminary tournament. Himiko starts to apologize for coming earlier than was mentioned. Yuki says that it is okay. She mentions Himiko’s full name. Aghast Himiko asks her not to say it in full. Yuki asks if she lives nearby. Himiko says no, it is because she felt that Yuki would definitely come very early. Then, the other guys are exclaiming if that is their banner. Yuki greets them a good morning and tells them not to touch it for it isn’t dry yet. Then, she hears some rustling and finds Himiko hiding inside a bush. Yuki asks her if she’s okay. Himiko apologizes for she is a bit startled and she isn’t used to so many guys gathered together. This surprises Yuki for the basketball club would be a ‘nest of devils’ for her. This made Yuki ask her why she wants to become the manager of the basketball club. Himiko says that she is always watching them since she got in the school this April. When she passes by the gym, she heard Yuki’s sincere voice that is totally impressive. They are opposite since she Himiko is always cowering. Upon entering the school, it has already been 2 months and she still doesn’t have friends so she wants to become like Yuki. It is because she wants to become like her that she came to the basketball club. Yuki is surprised that is how Himiko views her and unexpectedly, there is someone else besides Shizuka who views her like that. Later on, the others are shock when Tonomura says that Himiko is the only one there for the other candidates say that they have an urgent matter, not feeling well and had quit. The guys start muttering how come this one feels like she is hard to approach, were those sexy girls yesterday just an illusion, and did this glasses girl came yesterday. Yuki decides to let it pass for very few people would willingly go to the gym on a no school Saturday in this torrid heat. She is the same for if it weren’t for Kido, she absolutely won’t be thinking of entering the club. Then, she sees Himiko pulling out the container of basketballs. Recalling what Himiko said about watching them and wanting to be like her, Yuki thinks that it is a bit the same with her Yuki. During practice, Yuki notices that the weather is becoming bad so she must check if they have enough umbrellas. It would be bad if they get sick at this time. Giving her whistle and timer to Himiko, Yuki says that practice will end in two minutes. So when time is up, just blow the whistle for everyone to gather. Himiko is nervous about this. Yuki tells her that when everyone has gathered, the captain will give directions so she only has to blow the whistle. After two minutes, it is time for Himiko to blow the whistle. She blows it weakly and timidly tells everyone to gather but no one heard her. Then, the basketball is flying towards her but Shou caught it. She apologizes. He tells her ‘do not have enthusiasm for it, how about giving up’, that is what Yuki told him then threw her indoor shoe at him. He says that their devil manager is so serious that make people feel she’s very foolish. Around this time, Yuki has finished counting and they have enough umbrellas. Himiko recalls being alone while everyone are happy with their friends. She remembers telling Yuki her reason for joining the club and what Shou just told her. She clenches her first and tries to tell everyone to gather. Then, she shouts if they’re jerks for unexpectedly not gathering around. This startles everyone including Yuki who had just arrived back. They are all puzzled by her outburst that aghast Himiko realizes that she said the wrong thing and said some strange words. She starts to think that someone like her cannot become like Yuki. The guys are wondering what Himiko is saying about gathering and did she just say jerks. Then, hearing some dripping sounds, Abe says isn’t it raining. They realize that it is raining and some forgot to bring their umbrella. This made Himiko think that the banner will get wet. She quickly rushes outside. With an umbrella, Yuki follows Himiko out. Yuki asks why she’s in a hurry and she should first get an umbrella. Himiko exclaims the banner she made will get wet. Yuki tells her that it is alright because she already covered it with a plastic. Yuki is surprised when Himiko cries and falls on her knees. She exclaims that in the end, it is no good, she cannot become a manager. Himiko says that she’s slow-witted, gloomy, and has no willpower/perseverance, no confidence in facing other people when obviously, she came here to change the her who is like that. In the end, she couldn’t change anything and it is impossible for her to change. Yuki tells her that it is really a very difficult thing but actually, whether it is her, or the club members, it is the same thing. No matter how many times they lose, and got obstructed but she thinks that on the course of events, they change bit by bit..so-- She covers Himiko with the umbrella and tells her that it is still too early to say ‘In the end, I’m no good’. This made Himiko cry and says yes. She hugs Yuki and apologizes. Yuki tells her it is okay. Yuki thinks that Himiko is definitely very similar with the past her. Similar with the her, who wanted to protect herself so she would give up. The same with the guy she likes, and the her Yuki, before she likes Shou. At the side of the gym, Shou is eavesdropping on them. He recalls Yuki telling him that she still hasn’t retired and this summer competition has a special meaning for them. Stretching his arms, Shou walks away and mutters, ..okay. Navigation Category:Chapters